Pups and the UT
This adventure is where Penelope uses her power to break the 4th wall and interrupts a show. Summary While watching the Sonic Boom episode "Translate This" for the second time, Lilac tries to convince Penelope to use her powers so they can borrow Tails' robot, the UT (Universal Translator). She does so and the pups all have fun with UT, even though it reveals embarrassing things. But Penelope is worried that the episode plot will go all wrong and things could go very bad. Will she return the robot before it's too late to do so? Dialogue (Penelope and Lilac are sitting in front of the TV) (They are watching the end of the latest Sonic Boom episode "Buster") (Everest walks over) Everest: Hey, girls-- (Lilac without looking, holds her paw in front of Everest) (The other pups walk over and sit down with them) Sticks: Buster, it turns out you're an evil robot, so maybe you're not pet material. I guess, this is good-bye. Buster: *Barks* Sticks: Have fun out there in the big world. (Rubble's eyes get teary) Rubble: That's so sad.... Skye: *teary* That's why I hate.... good-byes. Tails: Hey, guys. I found a giant octipus. Think I can keep him? (The screen reverts to the pups looking at the screen and not what's going on in the episode) (There are sounds heard from the TV and the Pups wince) Pups: Oooh.... Tails: Changed my mind.... Help! (The episode is over) Lilac: Ah guess that they ain't cut out for havin' pets... Penelope: Especially if it's an evil robot dog that squirts out disgusting slime. Chase: Or if it's an animal that likes to eat foxes and spit out the goggles.... Lilac: Ah liked "Translate This" better. Zuma: "The Sidekick" was so much better. Chase: You know, I never knew that Penelope's power to break the 4th wall to find out that this show was funny. Marshall: I find it strange still. It's like we are a TV show. Everest: *laughs* Like that's possible. Lilac: Yuh know, this is on DVR. Let's watch "Translate This" again. Penelope: Okay. (She presses some buttons on the remote control) (The intro plays on the screen) Where's Ryder? Chase: He said that he's hanging out with Katie. Won't be back for a while. Lilac: Ah think he's hiding the fact that he's having love time with her. (Some of the pups laugh) (Everest isn't one of them) Everest: Hey, we shouldn't tease their relationship. Rocky: You're right, Everest. Sticks: Haa... smell that fresh ocean air. Lilac: Hey, we're missing the episode! We already missed the beginning. Tails: Hey, guys. Sticks: AAAH!! Marshall: As paranoid as never. Skye: You mean "ever", not "never", and she hardly relaxes too. Tails: Meet UT, the Universal Translator. Designed to translate any language into our own. Pups: Oooh.... (Birds on the episode chirp) UT: "The fact that you pre-chew my food is repulsive." Marshall: Yuck! Zuma: It is a little 'gwoss'. Everest: Hey, UT's just doing what he's made to do. Amy: That's great, Tails. UT: "Pretty lame." Amy: That's not what it meant. UT: "Man, I am totally busted." (The pups all laugh) Lilac: Hey, Ah got an idea! Maybe we can use UT for a while. Penelope can use her power to borrow him and have fun with him. Penelope: What? I'm not so sure about that idea... Lilac: It'll be fine. Ah promise. (Penelope walk over to the screen) Penelope: Are you sure? UT: "It will feel like stealing if we take UT." Tails: What just happened?! (Penelope covers her mouth) Rocky: What just happened? Penelope: Nothing.... UT: "I forgot my powers work that way." Sticks: What is this machine, nuts? UT: "What is this machine, nuts?" Lilac: She didn't say that last time. Penelope: I'm not sure that this is a good idea... UT: "I'm not sure that this is a good idea..." Tails: Is UT malfunctioning? (Penelope looks at the screen and reaches her paw into the screen and presses the "move forward" button on UT) (UT moves forward and comes out of the screen and is in the Lookout) Stitcks: What just happened?! Eh, I never liked that robot. Tails: Where did UT go? Chase: That was incredible, Penelope. UT: "I am jealous of your power." Chase: *nervously* No, I'm not! UT: "Me and my big muzzle..." Skye: *giggles* Oh, Chase. UT: "I find you cute when you're embarrassed." (Skye stands still with rosy cheeks) Lilac: This robot is a lot of fun. UT: "This robot is a lot of fun." Rocky: And pretty cool. UT: "I love how Tails used recycled parts to make this invention." Everest: Yeah, me too. UT: "How did he know that Tails used recycled parts?" (Rocky looks at Everest who is embarrassed) Penelope: Are you sure things will be okay? UT: "I'm worried that things will get out of hand with the episode plot if we continue to play with UT." (Rubble walks over to Penelope) Rubble: Don't worry, Penelope. UT: "I care about your feelings and hate it when you're upset." (Rubble stands still with rosy cheeks) Zuma: Yuck! How can you stand that mushy stuff. UT: "I actually care about love because I'm hiding the fact that I care for Deliliah the Kitty-Pup." Lilac: Deliliah from the Street Fair? Ah had a feeling yuh care about her. UT: "I knew she liked you, but I didn't know you liked her." Penelope: Guys, I think we should give UT back. UT: "They are all getting worried.... well, maybe only Tails." Lilac: Yuh're right. UT: "We should give him back, even though we like him." Penelope: I'll leave a message of apology. (Penelope presses the message button) "Excuse me, my name's Penelope. My friends and I are sorry for borrowing UT for a while. Please accept my apologies." (She then presses the move forward button and UT goes back through the screen) Tails: UT! (UT shows a hologram of Penelope, who says her message) [UT"Excuse me, my name's Penelope. My friends and I are sorry for borrowing UT for a while. Please accept my apologies." [Amy: Cute puppy. UT: "I didn't know puppies could talk." Lilac: Ah think it will move back on course in a little bit. (Scene Changer: Penelope's Badge) (The episode is close to the end) Everest: Did you see that? Skye: Shh! Lilac: *Whispers to Penelope* Wait for it. (Penelope winks at her) Sonic: I think we'll be going on lots of more adventures with UT from now on. Sticks: I agree. UT: "I am going to destroy that stupid robot." Lilac: Now! (Penelope runs up the screen just as Sticks throws UT) (She jumps threw it and grabs UT before it was destoryed and goes back through) Chase: Wait a minute, now UT had to live with us? Lilac: He'll still be in the episode, but he'll be beneficial for translated languages. UT: "Ah bet that he can prove that if you can speak owl or not." Chase: Huh? Lilac: That's not what Ah meant! UT: "I'm not really sure if you can speak owl..." (Lilac blushes and all the other pups laugh, she laughs with them) (Meanwhile, in the episode, they think UT was destroyed) Sticks: Sorry, Tails. Had to be done. (The episode ends) Zuma: Let's watch "The Sidekick" now. Penelope: Okay. (All the pups' tags beep) Ryder's voice: Pups, to the PAW Patroller. Pups: Ryder needs us! Zuma: Aww... I wanted to see the 'pawt' where-- Skye: Don't spoil it! I never saw it! (They run off, but Penelope runs back to UT) Penelope: Come on, UT. (She hurries to catch up with the pups with UT right behind her) UT: "It must be great when someone appreciates what you do." Penelope's voice: Oh, UT. You said how you felt. (The pups forgot to turn off the screen and the TV restarts the episode "Buster") {The End} Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes